rotrlfandomcom-20200215-history
1-2 Local Heroes: Burnt Offerings, Part Two
The PC's enjoy the benefits of their local fame while learning more about the people and history of the town they've helped save. Trouble in the Crypts When the PC's return to the Rusty Dragon that night, they find its proprietor Ameiko tending to the wounded and shaken alike. Sheriff Hemlock arrives to check on everyone as his guard sweeps each building in town, and is alerted to their heroics by several assembled including a magnanimous Aldern. While thanking them, he is alerted to some sort of trouble at the town boneyard, and invites them to come along that he might get a measure of these outsiders who were so quick to defend the people of Sandpoint. Father Zantus and gravedigger Naffer Hosk await the Sheriff at the entrance to the mausoleum where past priests and acolytes were interred. The crypt had been disturbed and its massive door wedged closed. Goblin tracks and, strangely, that of a human were in evidence all around the structure. Together, the group managed to clear the entrance and were suddenly assaulted by skeletons, undead abominations raised from the remains of several of the priests buried within. Once the creatures were defeated, Father Zantus inspected the crypt and discovered that the body of his predecessor, Father Ezakien Tobyn, had been removed and something left in its place. Whatever the priest found troubled him deeply, and he requested that the sheriff and the PC's go about their business securing the rest of the town. On the way back to the Rusty Dragon, Sheriff Hemlock fills the PC's in on the 'Late Unpleasantness', a series of events that took place several years ago, which saw the old church burned to the ground, the apparent suicide of the wife of one of the town's most prominent figures and the mass killings of a murderer who became known as The Chopper. Heroes About Town Over the next few days the PC's enjoy the avid goodwill of the local townsfolk. Ameiko informs them that they are welcome to stay at her inn as long as they like free of charge, Aldern invites them on a boar hunt and Shayliss Vinder attempts to express her gratitude by a more amorous means - a dalliance with Ezra that ends badly when her father Ven arrives and physically expels him out into the street. The boar hunt is successful with the PC's once again having to rescue Aldern from his blithe enthusiasm, and Ameiko prepares the massive beast as part of an unofficial feast in honor of Sandpoint's newest heroes. the merriment is spoiled however by the arrival of her father, Lonjiku. The two argue before the assembled crowd in their native tongue before the enraged nobleman is rebuffed by a well placed ladle and a few sharp words from his daughter. He turns his ire on the PC's whom had thought to interfere and then storms out into the night. The following day, Father Zantus calls the PC's to the cathedral to apologize for his reaction earlier, to thank them once more for all that they have done, and to share with them what it was that he had discovered in the crypts. First he tells them the story of Nualia, the angelic ward of the church and adopted daughter of Father Tobyn; he tells them of her unexpected pregnancy, the subsequent loss of the child and the coma she fell into and then finally the fire several years ago which was presumed to have claimed her life as well as that of Father Tobyn and several of his fellow acolytes. He then presents them with what was found in the place of Father Tobyn's remains - a long braid of glistening silver hair, hair that could only have come from Nualia. Not long after, Sheriff Hemlock arrives to invite the PC's to a meeting with the Mayor and the ranger Shalelu where there the goblin threat is discussed in detail. Hemlock deputizes the PC's and asks that they maintain a visible presence in town while he and some of the local guardsmen escourt a group of festival visitors back to Magnimar and request additional aid from the city itself. That night Ameiko and Shalelu are briefly reunited, and Aldern departs the following morning with the others, bidding his fond farewell to the PC's and Shayliss both. Category:Chronicle